


No Control

by SpeakOrDie



Series: Could it be? [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOrDie/pseuds/SpeakOrDie
Summary: Timothée can’t seem to control himself when Armie’s around, but perhaps he doesn’t need to.





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys FIRST OF ALL, i’m in Italy right now like 2 hours away from Crema and my PARENTS DON’T WANT TO TAKE ME, I’ve literally cried like a whole day, i’m considering running away and going on my own. ANYWAY, I NEED HELP because I don’t know if i’m the only one that feels this way but i’m concerned. So, I saw Call me By Your Name at the beggining of January because a friend recommended it to me, i had literally never even heard of the film and she didn’t tell me what it was about so I just watched it because honestly I had nothing better to do. So i watched it, and as soon as i finished it i was like okay, that was a really good movie and that elio kid was super cute and oliver oh so hot!But then I realized i didn’t want to stop watching it, so then i found out who the actors where, the director, where the movie was filmed, etc, and then i started watching all of their interviews. And by all of their interviews i mean ALL of them. And then i just couldn’t stop guys. I read the book twice in english, i MEMORIZED IT AND THE  
> MOVIE’s DIALOGUES FOR GOD’S SAKE. (i’ve now seen the movie like 17 times approximately), I’ve read it in spanish, now i’m reading it in french (or trying to haha). Literally all of my instagram feed, ALL OF IT, is pictures of Timmy or anything related to cmbyn. I’ve never felt so connected to a film or to actors before, i’m starting to get a little bit concerned because i literally think about Timmy or about the film ALL DAY LONG. It never leaves my mind and it hurts so much because i know i’m never gonna meet any of them and then it also hurts because i start thinking about the final scene and Elio crying, or about the final paragraph on the book WHICH I KNOW BY HEART and if you have read the book then you know it is so so beautiful and heartbreaking. Anyway, i just wanted to rant because i don’t know if i’m the only one whose life has been completely consumed by Call Me By Your Name, and guys i’m literally freaking out because at first i was like oh okay this obsession will go away eventually (like it did with Harry Potter or other films and books i’ve obsessed over before), but NO, it’s not going anywhere. HELP. PLUS i can’t even hear mystery of love or visions of gideon without crying, and i never cry???? please send help.
> 
> Sooo, now that i literally know the book and movie by heart, read literally all of the fanfics i’ve been able to find, seen every interview, video or picture of Timmy or anything that has to do with cmbyn, i’ve decided to write about them myself. So hope u enjoy and please let me know if you feel the same as i do to make me feel better.

“Get your shit together”, Timothée whispered to himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror of the dark and stinky bathroom at the club they were currently at. Him and the rest of the cast. Him and Armie. He’d drank way too much, something he promised he wouldn’t do, not when Armie was around at least, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself then. So far he’d done a fine job, or so he told himself, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to pretend much longer. He needed to get out of there.  
Timmy knew he shouldn’t have come in the first place. He knew it would end up like this, but when Armie had put a hand firmly on his thigh earlier that day, whispered that it wouldn’t be the same without him close to his ear, and gave him one of his award winning, ravishing smiles, he couldn’t possibly say no. Timmy felt like screaming, or punching the wall, or punching Armie, really. The man was a fucking tease. There was no way in hell he didn’t notice how hard Timmy got during rehearsals, or how he stared at him with hunger every second of every day. Or how he’d literally do anything Armie told him to do. Of course he had noticed, of course he knew how badly Timmy wanted him, and still, he teased him all. the. fucking. time. He’d touch him constantly, everywhere, putting his massive hands on his shoulders, his arms, his waist, his thighs, sometimes even close, too close, to his groin. He’d lean in way too close to him when they were talking, sometimes even staring at his lips while licking his own, and he’d call him “Timmy” so...fondly it made Timothée’s heart warm and his gut churn at the same time. And tonight, it had been unbearable. As soon as they arrived at the club, Armie had taken his hand and dragged him to the bar, where they downed god knows how many shots. He’d leaned close to his ear when he needed to speak to him because of the loud music, making Timmy shudder, and he’d made him dance with him for hours, pressing his body so close to him Timmy had to clench his fists as hard as humanly possible to keep himself from getting hard. He couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to leave.

He cursed at his reflection in the mirror one last time before heading out of the bathroom to say goodbye to everyone. His head was spinning like crazy because of the alcohol, and he couldn’t even walk straight, so he was glad to see Esther and some of the others hanging by the bar. He wanted to say goodbye to them as quickly as possible to get away from there, away from Armie, even though he knew he’d jerk off thinking about him as soon as he got home, as he’d done so many times already. He approached Esther, who took his hand and gave him a big smile. “Hey, are you okay? you look a little bit wasted”, she said to him while giggling, still holding his hand. Timmy just laughed and leaned in closer to her to kiss her goodbye, on the cheeks, but Esther, who seemed a little tipsy herself, turned her head at the same time and instead, they ended up kissing on the lips. It lasted for a second, but still, they both bursted out laughing while she blushed furiously. It wasn’t awkward at all, they’d kissed several times while filming already, and they got along quite well, so Timmy just leaned in again and kissed her on the cheek like he had meant to do the first time. “You’re leaving already?”, she said, with a hint of disappointment on her voice. Timmy felt annoyed. Esther was beautiful, talented, and well, hot. They had plenty of things in common, plus she was a fantastic kisser, so why couldn’t he like her? Why did it have to be his very married and very male costar? Maybe he should just take Esther home. Maybe everything he felt for Armie was just sexual frustration, after all, it had been months since he had been with someone. Yes, that was probably it.

He was about to ask Esther if she wanted to leave with him when he felt two big hands grab him by the waist. He knew who they belonged to, and he did everything in his power not to lean back and let his ass rest on Armies’ cock. He just turned around and smiled at him. God he wanted to scream. Armie looked so good. His hair messy and sweaty from all the dancing, his blue eyes sparkling, lips pink and full, inviting. Timmy snapped out of it and announced he was leaving, giving Esther one last smile before heading towards the club’s door. 

He was almost there when he felt Armies’ hand on his shoulder, turning him around. “Hey”, he said. “Are you okay? You are acting kinda weird”. Timothée just shrugged, looking towards the door, partly because he didn’t want to look at him, and partly because he was too drunk to form a coherent sentence. “What’s going on? did I do something?” Armie asked while tightening his grip on Timmy’s shoulder. He was about to burst. “No, man” he said. “Listen, I’m just super tired, so I’m gonna head home”. Armie stared at him blankly. “You aren’t going anywhere on your own like this, I’ll come with you, come on”. “No” Timmy said, sounding desperate, “I’m fine, really”. Armie smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “Nonsense, I want to come with you”, Armie answered while holding with by the waist once again. Timmy knew he couldn’t say no to him, so he just closed his eyes and followed the older man out of the club and into the dark night.

As soon as they were outside, Armie hailed a cab and gave Timmy’s address to the driver. He put his hand on the younger man’s thigh while tracing small circles there with his fingertips, dangerously close to his dick. God I’m going to kill this motherfucker, thought Timothée, while rolling down the car’s window, concentrating on anything he could but the massive hand on his thigh. As soon as they arrived, he jumped out of the car and rushed into the building. He turned around, hoping to see Armie shutting the door of the taxi and leaving, but found him walking towards him instead. Was he expecting to get inside Timmy’s apartment? No way, the younger man thought. Armie and him in his apartment? Alone? While being this drunk? No fucking way. There was no way in hell he would be able to control himself then. “So... thanks for coming with me Armie, you didn’t have to, honestly, I’m fine”, Timmy said anxiously. “Are you kidding? I come all the way here with you and you’re not even going to invite me in?” said Armie playfully, but with a hint of seriousness on his voice. Timothée felt his stomach drop, he stared blankly at the older man for several seconds until, sensing his discomfort, Armie said “Hey Tim, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’ll let you go, just call me if you need anything or if you aren’t feeling well”. He turned around to leave but Timothée rushed to him, grabbing his arm. Fuck it, he thought. So what if he knew how he felt. How badly he wanted him. There was no way he would let this opportunity go away. Timmy laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. “I’m sorry man, of course I’m going to invite you in”, he said while smiling. Armie just laughed and put an arm around his shoulders, while entering the building and heading towards the elevator. “You are so weird sometimes” he said to him with a big smile, while grabbing his face, squeezing his cheeks, and leaning in so close Timmy could feel his hot breath against his face, “but I love you still”. Timothée almost screamed.

“Do you want something?” Timmy asked Armie as soon as they stepped into the small apartment. “Water? Food? I’m sure you want food, since you’re always hungry” Armie laughed at him. “Hey! I’m not the one who is drunk here! I should be the one taking care of you. Come on, sit down, I’ll make you one of my special sandwiches”, he said while heading towards the kitchen. Timmy groaned, “No please, I can’t see food right now. Just…come here, hang with me”, said Timmy softly, sitting on the couch and spreading his long limbs across it, patting the seat next to him.

Armie walked towards him and sat on the other end, lifting up the younger man’s legs and placing them on his lap. “Little Timmy Tim”, he said laughing and taking off one of Timmy’s shoes. “I think this is actually the first time I’ve ever seen you drunk”. He took off his other shoe, grabbed one foot, and started massaging it. Timmy had to suppress a moan. What the fuck was Armie doing? All this touching couldn’t be normal. Not even for them, who had a far from conventional relationship. Armie continued massaging Timmy’s feet while he just stared at the older man’s hands. How he longed for those hands to touch him everywhere, for those hands to be only his. Armie started tracing Timothée’s ankles with his fingertips, then his calves, his thighs, everywhere he could reach, never breaking eye contact with him. Timmy couldn’t take it any longer, he knew it would be a matter of seconds before he got...visibly hard. He abruptly stood up from the couch and started pacing the room, hands in his hair, looking everywhere but at the only person he longed to look at for the rest of his life. Armie stood up, “what is it with you Tim? Are you mad at me or something?”. Timothée scoffed. “Come on Armie, you know I could never be mad at you”. The older man smiled. “Then what is it? I saw you talking to Esther earlier...did something happen with her? Is that why you’re upset? You know, I’ve seen the way she looks at you”, he said, a hint of annoyance on his voice. Timmy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. “You’ve got it all wrong. Nothing’s going on with Esther. She’s lovely, but no. I guess I’m just having a hard time with the film you know, stress and everything”. Armie stood up from the couch and stood in front of Timothée. “Come on Timmy, you’re doing amazing so far, there’s nothing to stress about” he said while cupping his face and looking him in the eyes. “But if you’re really so stressed out as you say you are, then maybe I can help you out with that” he said, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Timmy just stared at him, his brow furrowed. “What are you...”, he started to say, but before he could finish his sentence Armie had already tackled him to the couch and started tickling him. Everywhere. Timmy wasn’t really a ticklish person, so the tickling wasn’t his main concern at the moment. It was the hard on he was getting from having Armie practically straddling him, his head buried on his neck, hands tickling his stomach. 

There was no getting out of this one, Armie practically doubled him in size, he couldn’t push him off, so he just prayed he wouldn’t notice the now obviously visible bulge on his pants. Timmy thought he was on the clear when Armie suddenly stopped tickling him, but instead, he just stared at him with wide eyes, hands traveling from his stomach to his lower region, where his dick was now painfully hard. Timothée froze. This is it, he thought. He’s going to freak out. Our friendship ends right here, right now. But he never, in a million years, expected Armie to grab his cock, press himself against him, lick his own lips, and whisper “you don’t know how long I’ve waited to do this”, before crashing his lips into Timmy’s so hard, he was sure they would be bruised by morning.


End file.
